What if
by zeichnerinaga
Summary: What if everything had been different? What if Corn and Kyoko stayed in contact all these years? Would things be better for Kyoko?
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko packed her belongings into the small bag she brought with her when she left for Tokyo.  
>She didn't cry. She couldn't. Shame and anger raised up her face and dried them before they could fall.<br>That bastard. Deceiving her unto leaving Kyoto with him!  
>Suddenly her eyes fell upon a small purse. And just the thought of what was inside it made her chuckle lightly.<br>A blue stone she named Corn, after the boy who gave it to her when she had been 6 years old.  
>Back then, she had thought that handsome, foreign boy to be a fairy prince.<br>But when he came back the year after, he'd set her straight. Kuon. She missed him.  
>For the first 5 years, he had come once or twice a year to visit her for a few weeks. Then, for the next 3, he didn't. She already had thought, he had forgotten her for good, when he finally came back.<p>

Even though it was only for a few days a time now instead of weeks, he came more often, every few months. But the last time she had seen him had been over a year ago now.  
>Back then, she had told him about her plans to go to Tokyo.<br>It had been strange, she remembered. He had seemed somewhat happy when she had told him, even though it had meant they wouldn't see each other again.  
>He had advised her to take a job at LME, the biggest Entertainment-Company in Japan.<br>And she did. At the beginning only as a cleaner, but later the president of LME had discovered her, and signed her up as an actress. By that time, HE had already been working for Akatoki, LME's rivals, so Kyoko hid that fact from him.  
>And now, all she could think was, Kuon had known. He had told me all along, and he'd been right.<br>Every time Kuon came to see her, he told her to leave the other boy. That he was no good for her. That he'd only hurt her.  
>And now, he had been proven right.<br>She took the purple-blue stone out of the purse. Whenever Kyoko was sad, she would pull out the stone and it would act as a substitute for the Kuon, magically taking away her grief and pain.  
>Out of the blue, a small, folded piece of paper fell out of the purse. She had totally forgotten all about that. Suddenly, she had to smile again. It was an address here in Tokyo. Kuon had given it to her, claiming it belonged to a friend, and should she ever need any help, she would find it there.<p>

Help.

Help.

Help.

She hadn't even noticed the tears finally falling down her cheek.  
>Help. That's what she needed the most right now.<br>Help. A meal. A place to stay the night. Comfort maybe, or maybe just something divert her thoughts.  
>It was late already, almost midnight, but still … anything, anytime. that was what Kuon had said back then.<br>A tall, dark haired man answered the door. The light from the room behind him casting a shadow over his face.  
>"Please excuse my invasion so late at night. A friend of mine told me to come here if I ever faced some problems. I really don't want to bother you with my problems, but … "<br>She didn't come any further, a too familiar voice cutting her off.

"Kyoko?"

She looked up. She looked again. No. It couldn't be. Or could it? But …?  
>Of one thing she was sure. The man standing before her was the famous actor Ren Tsuruga.<br>But still, she couldn't help but let this one thought slipping.  
>"Kuon?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, i took very long. No, i didn't drop off the face of earth, and I din't die either.**

**Disclaimer: I wish, but nope, not mine.**

* * *

><p>Kuon, or Ren as he was known now heard someone knock on his door. It was already very late, and even though he himself had only just come home, he wondered who it would be. Yashiro, his manager and Sebastian, his boss's assistant were his only visitors, and both of them had a key. It couldn't be one of his many fans, as none of them knew where he lived. Maybe it was a neighbor who needed some urgent help?<p>

He went and opened the door. Before him stood a slim girl, with long black hair and big golden eyes.

"Please excuse my invasion so late at night. A friend of mine told me to come here if I ever faced some problems. I really don't want to bother you with my problems, but … "

He cut her off, speaking the only word on him mind. Her name.

"Kyoko?"

She looked up. "Kuon?" She asked.

He had nearly forgotten that he had given her this address and told her to come anytime she needed help. His heart lurched as he thought about what could make this strong girl seek the help of a stranger. A stranger she had only heard about from a friend.

"Kyoko." He said again, and it was enough, as suddenly he had his arms full with a crying girl.

"Kyoko, what happened? Are you alright?"

"You were right Kuon." She cried. "You were right about Sho. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should have listened to you."

Oh. It was about him then. Shotarou Fuwa. That arrogant, self-centered boy that treated his Kyoko like a maid. Still, now wasn't the time to get angry at the boy, Kyoko, his Kyoko was here and she needed his help and comfort. He tightened his arms around her a bit more and hushed her, trying to calm her down.

"Hush, it's ok Kyoko. He doesn't deserve you. Why don't you tell me what happened?" By now he had moved the two of them into his flat and onto the sofa.

"I was done with work early today, like-really early, it wasn't even, not even lunch time yet, and I was walking by some fast-food restaurant, and I thought, why not surprise him? So I bought some food and went to his workplace. And I came up from behind him, and he couldn't see me, but I heard him talking about me, and he was saying how he only took me to Tokyo from Kyoto so I would pay the rent for him and cook and clean. And, and then he turned around, and he saw me standing there, and I wanted to throw the food and scream in his face so badly, but I was so shocked, I just turned around, threw the food into the next bin and told him if that was what he thought about me, he could take care of himself from now on." Kyoko sniffled. "You were right about him."

Ren run his hand over the back of her head. "Hush. It's ok. You did the right thing. If you had thrown food or screamed or hit him, they might have banned you from the building or maybe even sued you, and you wouldn't want that, right?" She shook her head. "See, you did well. He doesn't deserve you Kyoko. What did you plan on doing now?" She sniffled still, but had calmed down and wasn't crying anymore. "I need a new place to stay. I could have stayed at the place I had rented at least the night still, but I didn't want to risk him coming back there and still being there. I could just sleep on the couch for the night and find another place to stay tomorrow …" "No." He interrupted her. "No, I have a guestroom, and it is never used anyway. You are welcome to stay here for however long you want to. Where do you work now?"

At that she smiled a bit. "I took your advice. I work at LME as an actress. You know, I'm really glad I never told Sho about my work there, otherwise he would have said something about how I can't act at all and how LME must be really desperate to hire an actress like me or something like that."

"You are an actress? Have you worked there the whole year you've been in Tokyo? I never noticed you around." "Well, yeah, you are Tsuruga Ren. I was only a cleaner and sometimes worker in the beginning. It took some time until someone suggested I try acting, and I am still taking acting lessons and doing odd jobs to pay the bills. I doubt you would really notice a small actress like me. Besides, 'Tsuruga Ren' is Sho's self-proclaimed biggest rival. I might have been avoiding you whenever I saw you." She murmured a bit embarrassed.

"You will have to tell me which videos you are appearing in, so I can watch them. I am quite curious about your acting career now. But first, come. I will show you the quest room, and leave you to unpack."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter two. Review a-lot and I will update chapter 3. I've already written that ;P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter** **out. Ain't you lucky, guy's?**

**No, Skip beat still isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Yukihito Yashiro opened the apartment door of his charge and paused. There, in the doorway stood a pair of shoes. Female shoes. Shoes that definitively did NOT belong to Ren.<p>

And there from the kitchen came laughter. Ren shouldn't even be awake yet, that was after all the reason he had come over to wake him up, let alone laughing at this time. And the laughter sounded distinctly female. But no, when he came around the corner to the joined living and dining room, he saw Ren, sitting at the table, laughing and eating breakfast, together with a beautiful black-haired young woman.

He stood there stunned, his brain short-circuited by the scene before him, until Ren noticed him standing there and smiled. A truly, genuinely happy smile, not one of his faked ones!

"Yashiro, good morning. Kyoko-chan, this is Yashiro, my manager. I have told you about him. Yashiro, this is Kyoko Mogami. She is a good friend and a fellow actress at LME." "Nice to meet you, Yashiro-san. Do you want to join us for breakfast?" "Sure." Yashiro still felt like in trance. He wasn't quite sure what was shocking him the most.

A woman in Ren's apartment, Ren calling someone a good friend, Ren or Ren eating breakfast. "Mogami-san, are you here to practice lines with Ren?" He asked hesitatingly. 'Yes, Ren was acting, that must be it, that was the reason for this scene, it was an act.' Yashiro told himself. "Oh no. Kyoko is living here, Yashiro." Ren answered amused. He probably could sense his thoughts. Yashiro's head swirled around. "Living here? Since when?" "Since sometimes between after we parted last night and now, Yashiro. She asked if she could stay and I said yes." He was mocking him, Yashiro was sure of it. "By the way, Yashiro, why did you come over this early?" "Oh, yes, right. Here your schedule, I didn't manage to give it to you yesterday, but there had been a slight change, and we need to go now, so you have enough time for … breakfast." Yashiro trailed off. 'Damn, Ren really managed to throw him off his game today.' "On the other hand, we still might have ten minutes." He muttered weakly.

Kyoko and Ren smiled and cleaned up, and together they made their way to the LME headquarter.

When they parted at the parking lot, Ren bowed down to Kyoko, kissed her on the cheek and said "See you tonight." Kyoko smiled and looked up. "Have a nice day."

Yashiro snapped a picture, as proof. During the next break, he was resolved to call the President.

"_President._" Yashiro was whispering into the phone. He had always been a bit dramatic.

"Yashiro-san. Why do you call. Is something wrong?"

"_What do you know about Mogami Kyoko_?"

"Kyoko-chan? She is seventeen, moved here from Kyoto just about one year ago and has been working here since then, first as a cleaner and working staff, then as an actress about three months in. I suspect she got some acting lessons from somewhere when she was younger, but she is still taking acting lessons despite that. Very friendly and hard working, she gets on very well with Maria. Why do you ask?"

"_Because she is Ren's girlfriend!_"

Lorry spit out the tea he had been sipping. "Are you sure? Since when? How did that happen? As far as I know, the two of them have never even met!" He exclaimed.

"_I don't know either, President, but when I came to pick him up this morning, she had already moved in with him. Open your mails, I've sent you a picture from this morning when we arrived at LME as proof!"_

Lorry opened his mails. There it was. "That's a kiss on the cheek, Yashiro. not to disappoint you, but that doesn't make a girlfriend, as much as I wish otherwise. Ren has never even as much as looked at a girl-or a guy, for that matter. And I should know, I've known him pretty long. Maybe you misunderstood something"

"_They moved in together! I came in on them eating breakfast this morning! Ren even said she moved in with him!" _

Lorry thought about that a bit. "Don't talk about this for now, Yashiro. And tell Ren I want to talk with him after he's done with work."

With that he hung up.

Whatever was going on, he best heard about it from Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo ... thoughts, anyone?<strong>

**Remember, reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter. Yay me. Ain't I great.**

**Disclaimer: No, still not mine. I wish ...**

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, President?" Ren asked as he walked into the office.<p>

"Sit down Ren. Do you know what that is, Ren." Lorry asked and showed him the picture Yashiro had sent him this morning.

"Yashiro being noisy, I would guess?"

"That, Ren is a headline. A headline reading 'Ren Tsuruga dating new rising actress Kyoko?'. So I want to know, how did this happen. Yashiro tells me she moved in with you. I didn't even know the two of you knew each other, Ren."

Ren shifts uncomfortably. "You are not wrong. Ren Tsuruga and Mogami Kyoko never met before yesterday."

There is something in that statement, and before Lorry can stop himself, he already asks. "Kuon?"

There is a shift in the presence of the room and suddenly Ren is different somehow. There is a playful air around him, and he has a slightly dreamy look. On his face is a teasing grin. "Have I never told you about my little golden eyed angel, Uncle Lorry? About my Kyoko from Kyoto?" The atmosphere in the room shifts again, and Hizuri Kuon is gone as fast and as sudden as he came.

"Her? That is the girl you wouldn't shut up about? I didn't think you had met her again." "Every summer for five years, and then after I started here every few months for a few dews whenever I was in Kyoto." "Is that the reason you took so many offers from there up until a year ago, too? Whatever. She knows who you are then? And is that the reason why she lives with you?"

"Yes, she knows, but no, that isn't the reason. I met her the last time just the day before she left for Tokyo, and I worried for her so I gave her my address and told her to look for work at LME. I told her the address was from a friend and to go to him whenever she needed help, and I guess last night was it then. She came here with a friend, and it turned he wasn't as good a friend as she had thought. He said some pretty cruel words and she left, and needed a new place to stay, so I offered. She had recognized me as soon as I opened the door last night. She understands that she can't call me Kuon anymore."

"Did you teach her how to act as well? She is pretty good, you know." "She has always been very imaginative and expressive." Ren chuckled. "But yes, I did teach her a bit, and whenever I came to visit her I brought her both some exercises and a script or two that she could act out. She then learned the whole script by heart and entertained me the next time I came by acting the whole thing out by herself."

Lorry leaned forward. "And that friend of hers, the one that she came to Tokyo with? "

"Sho Fuwa, the singer. The two of them grew up together in the Fuwa family Ryokan after her mother ditched her there. I think Kyoko hasn't seen her mother since she turned ten, and even before that she just came every few months to visit. She learned the tea ceremony and cooking from them, the whole thing, everything she would need to run the inn. My guess is they groomed her into the perfect bride for their son. Guess he knew, spoiled brat treated her like a maid." Ren had gotten a bit angry towards the end. "He always treated her like dirt, and I guess his parents confronted him in a way, but he run of to Tokyo, and he took Kyoto with him so he had someone to cook and clean for him and to pay his bills and just generally make fun off. He doesn't know she's an actress, by the way."

"Probably would have exploited her in that area too, otherwise, and then I would have noticed and put a stop to it." Lorry mumbled. "So I guess it's safe to say he won't come running here, looking for her. Were the two of them lovers?" "No. They weren't in Kyoto, and I doubt there is a lack of pretty girls that wanted a piece of Sho Fuwa here in Tokyo." "No, I guess not."

He sat back again and studied Ren. "You love her." Ren startled a bit, but then he nodded and smiled slightly. "I always did." "And does she love you as well?" "Until yesterday she thought herself to be in love with Sho Fuwa." "And she is living with you now." "Yes. She moved into my guest room." "I see. Well, I will prepare a press statement in case anyone else sees you two interact like this and draws the wrong conclusions, or if anyone finds out she lives with you. Do you have anything you want to discuss? Otherwise, you can go."

Ren stood up and started walking towards the exit."Thanks, boss. By the way …" Ren stopped at the door and turned around. "Tell my parents you heard from me, Uncle Lorry." And with that he was gone, leaving behind a slightly stunned President. Lorry chuckled. That boy.

"Congratulations on your new part, Kyoko." "Thanks, Ren. What do you want to eat tonight? We still have to go shopping." "Actually, I was thinking we could go out for a change? After all, It is now three months ago that you moved in with me." "Has it really been three months? I completely forgot." "So, eating out?" "Let me guess, Ren. You have already made a reservation, but you can just call in and cancel it, if I don't want to go."

Ren chuckled. "You know me too well." "Well, we have been living with each other for three months now." "I have bought you a dress you can wear, it's a bit higher classed." "You shouldn't buy me things, Ren." "I want to. You deserve to have pretty things you like, Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, Reviews equal love. And please also check out my other story's, I've got a new one, an Avatar-time travel fic :D<strong>


End file.
